Why Am I Torn
by Broadwaydreams09
Summary: Edward gets a blast from the past when one of his friends from his human life, Alex, shows up. Just when he thought he could never be happier, he meets Bella. Who will he choose? Bella or Alex?
1. Flash of What Was

**EPOV**

I was staring at the pale chipping paint of the cafeteria walls. I was bored out of my mind of all the stupid human thoughts. I was suddenly jerked out of my "sleeping" state when Alice, my pixie of a sister, had a vision of a very excited looking Aro paying us a visit with his less than interested brothers. They came to ask Carlisle if it would be a bother to have a witch live with us. Carlisle, of course, said that we would love to have a new family member. They said that a woman by the name of Alexandra would be coming to live with us soon. The name of the girl brought back something from my human life and I was instantly terrified of what this "new family member" would bring.

*FLASHBACK 1916*

I just wished that all that constant nagging from my mother would disappear. She never stopped complaining about me wanting to fight in the war. My dad was fighting in it. Although whenever I brought that to her attention she told me she was not too thrilled about that either.

"Edward Anthony Mason!" My mother, Elizabeth Mason, yelled with her eyes closed, shaking. "1916 is not a good time for you to be wishing you could be just like your daddy. Do you know where he is right at this moment? I don't think you do exactly."

"Mom," I said calmly. "I know where he is but—"I tried to say but a girl's voice interrupted.

"Good evening Mrs. Mason," Alexandra, who chops your head off if you don't call her Alex, walked into our kitchen looking as beautiful as ever. She sat atop the stool next to mine and we sat in silence looking into each other's eyes. Her deep, vibrant, hazel eyes looked greener than ever. Just as the color of mine. Her stunning dark brown hair was straight and smelled of roses, her favorite flower, as it always does. "Evening, Edward. How are we on this fine starry night?" She said, with a twinkle in her eyes. She loved starry nights. She loved looking at the first star and wishing upon it. The only thing I ever wished for is that I would work up the courage to tell her how I feel and propose.

"Hello, Alex," I said as she smiled at my use of her nickname. "My impossible mother and I were just in a spat about me being just like my father when I grow older. What do you think of the idea?" She frowned and I immediately wished I had never said that. I don't like seeing her frown. I wish she would always smile.

"Well," She said as she thought, "I think that your mother has every right to worry about you and your father. Although you may think that you are some big, strong, tough guy," she paused and smiled briefly, "you might get hurt. I do, however, see where you are coming from Edward. You wish that you could serve the country. It is magnificent of you to want such a thing. Thank you for wanting to protect us all. I worry though. I don't like the idea of my best mate going away and never coming back." My mother and Alex winced in unison at the thought of me never coming back once I left. Alex was always a politician. She took sides, stated her opinion and was a great debater. This may be because her father was the mayor of Chicago.

"Well I guess it's good that I'm only fifteen then, isn't it?" I got up and started to walk outside when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me into a hug. I quickly realized that it was Alex and embraced her as tightly as she did me. "You know," I said as a mischievous thought popped into my head, "My mom would love it if we went out for a milkshake tonight after dinner. Don't you think that we should make her happy after everything that has happened today?"

"If you say so," Alex said, not getting that it was really me who wanted to go for ice cream. "We should go anyway. We haven't spent time together in a while. Plus, I wanted a milkshake anyway." She whispered the last sentence due to the fact that her mother, Anna Colton, walked in the parlor and she didn't let Alex have anything that might affect her looks in any way. Little did she know that Alex just sneaks over to my house whenever she wants a nice treat. Yes, I am talking about the food.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Mrs. Colton said walking in the kitchen to find me and Alex in each others embrace. "Can you focus on me for a second?"

Alex let go of me but kept one arm around my waist. "Yes, mother?"

"Are you staying over for dinner or are you coming home?"

"I am most likely staying over here for dinner. If that's alright with you and Mrs. Mason."

"It's fine, Sweetie," my mother piped in from the parlor.

"I'll see you and dad later this evening. Unless I can spend the night over here?" she said, smirking at my mother.

"Of course you can Honey. You will have to ask Edward though. It's his room: My mother said, winking.

I nodded my head as Alex grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, mommy." She gave her mother a hug and kiss, said "I love you" and went off to repeat the goodbye to her dad. I was left with her mother who was always very kind to me.

"So, Allie stays in your room while she spends the night over here?" Mrs. Colton interviewed.

"Yes," I answered. "I sleep in the parlor though." I said as I glanced at the perfect woman talking to my mother.

"Well, you are a very kind young man, Edward. You know, while I am not so strongly opposed of you becoming a soldier, my daughter is. She is very fond of you and I fear that if you went into the war, she would be terribly depressed. So, think about her and your mother, won't you?"

"Of course I will Mrs. Colton. Thank you for letting Alex spend the night. Good night."

"Goodnight Edward." With that she and Mr. Colton walked out of the room.

I looked over to see that Alex was looking at me expectantly. She had her coat in her right arm and mine in the left. I took it and headed toward the door.

While we were walking to the ice cream parlor she looked at me and I returned her gaze.

_This is it, Edward. Tell her. Get down on you knees and propose. _I thought. As I was staring at her I felt faint. I always got like this when I was going to ask her to be mine. I mean we haven't even shared a kiss. I suddenly felt myself bending to my knees. Just as I went to reach for her hand her eyes widened and I felt myself losing consciousness.

"Edward… Edward…EDWARD!" I suddenly heard a mans voice yell.


	2. Worries

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. I wish I did though. It would save some time because I wouldn't have to write this.**

**A/N- This chapter took a little longer to write because there was only one review. I would now like to take the time to shout-out to my first reviewer ever. ****Simplynessiecullen, ****was my first reviewer. Thanks to you and now….. Here's chapter 2.**

**Previously on "Why Am I Torn"**

_Just as I went to reach for her hand her eyes widened and I felt myself losing consciousness._

_"Edward…Edward…EDWARD!" I suddenly heard a man's voice yell._

**Chapter 2**

*END FLASH BACK*

I snapped my head up because as I was thinking about Alex her face suddenly turned into Emmett's as he yelled me back to reality. I looked around to see that the cafeteria had emptied and my family was standing around me with concerned looks on their faces.

_Edward, what's wrong? _Alice thought to me. I shook my head to tell her nothing was wrong.

_Are you sure? Did it have something to do with my vision?_ I nodded this time. I figured there was no reason to hide this from Alice they would all figure it out soon enough.

_You are such a moron. _Rosalie so kindly thought to me as Alice walked away. _Can you ever pay attention to someone other than yourself for once? _She huffed as she flipped her hair and walked out, Emmett trailing not far behind her.

That left Jasper and me. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. He could sense that I felt worried and anxious. If I knew him, and I did, he would be demanding I tell him what was wrong. Just as I suspected he thought about what could be bothering and that he should ask.

"Just ask Jasper," I told him, anticipating. "Just ask me why I feel this way."

"Okay," Jasper said, nonchalantly. "Then why are nervous? What was Alice's vision?"

"Well, Alice's vision was that Aro, Caius, and Marcus paid us a little visit. That's it I suppose. I guess we will just see what happens." With that I walked out of the cafeteria and towards my car where my family, with the exception of Jasper who was behind me, was gathered in my car. I was trying to get away from them. From Alice's thoughts I was informed that Carlisle called asking us to come home immediately. He said that Aro, Caius, and Marcus sent word they were visiting on "official Volturi business". Whatever, Aro was always so full of himself.

Jasper walked out to the car after telling Ms. Cope that we would have to leave due to the fact that our Uncles were visiting from Italy. We sped out of the parking lot and I was left to hear the thoughts of my brothers and sisters.

The first thoughts I tuned into were Jaspers, in the passenger seat. He was thinking about Alice. The Volturi have always wanted Alice and me to join their forces. Jasper was worried they were coming to take Alice away. He was thinking of all the ways he could take down Aro, Caius, and Marcus. One of the ways was to throw Emmett at them and see what Emmett did. That would be his distraction to get Alice away from them. I had to laugh at that plan. I couldn't see that working at all. Emmett would probably do something stupid to mess it up. Just as he was finished thinking through his plan, Alice had reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

That's when my attention turned to Alice's thoughts. Her head was full of worry and wonder. She was worried about Jasper. She was worried that he might do something stupid and get hurt. From her visions she could tell he suddenly decided to not make the first move. Her wonder was directed toward me. She was still wondering why I was out of it at lunch.

_Will you tell me what you were thinking about? _Alice asked me.

"No," I replied. "You will see soon enough."

When I spoke all eyes in my car were focused on me and what was happening. I took a deep breath, clenched my jaw, and sped up. I didn't feel like talking about this with them right now. I wanted to tell Carlisle first.

They all eventually went back to what they were doing and we turned into our driveway. I jumped out of the cat and ran in to the house in search of Carlisle. I went upstairs and slowed my steps so I was walking at human pace. I ran my hands against the white paint of the hallway as I made my way to Carlisle's study.

I knocked on the door because I heard typing and assumed he wouldn't be paying attention to his scents and surroundings. He yelled a quick come in while still typing away at his computer.

"Just let me finish this page real quickly, son," He said as he typed quicker.

I focused one of the many paintings in his study. The one I was looking at had Carlisle, Aro, Caius, and Marcus laughing. Carlisle had a book in his hands and Aro and he were laughing as Caius and Marcus did something that looked like a dance pose. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Carlisle with a grin on his face as he looked at the painting.

"I remember when I first got that painting," Carlisle said. "Aro had made fun of me and said that I looked like I had just come from a cave." He paused and let out a sad huff of breath.

"What's wrong," I asked, worried.

"Nothing, I was just remembering when I met you and Elizabeth. I remember when your mother stunned me by asking, no more like demanding, that I do everything only I can do to save you. She was a lovely woman, your mother. I don't know if you would remember this but you also a friend that would-"

"I remembered her today. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I remembered that she was one of the most important people in my life. I loved her. Alice had a vision that Aro and company were going to come and invite a witch to come stay with us. The witch was her. I am worried about this. The last thing I remembered about her was that I was going to ask her to marry me. I really loved her. I'm just worried about what will happen."

"Do not worry, son. You will be fine. I remember that she was very fond of you. She told me of all the things you used to do together. You might not remember, but she certainly might. If your worried that she won't recognize you, don't. You are a very fine young, or old technically, man. She will remember you because your mind didn't change. Only your appearance."

"Thanks Carlisle. I appreciate it." I smiled as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Carlisle, Edward," Esme called from downstairs. "We have visitors."

**APOV**

Jazz and I were sitting on the couch and he was kissing my hand and saying "I love you, my darling" in every accent he could think of. I heard Carlisle let Edward in and I knew they were going to be talking about what was bothering Edward so I took Jasper's hand and we ran upstairs at vampire speed.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Shhhhhh," I silenced him. "Do you want to know what was bothering Edward or not?"

He nodded his head and made a motion saying that he was going to be quiet.

We heard Carlisle chuckle and started listening.

"I remember when I first got that painting," Carlisle said. "Aro had made fun of me and said that I looked like I had just come from a cave." He let out a sad breath.

"What's wrong," Edward inquired.

"Nothing, I was just remembering when I met you and Elizabeth. I remember when your mother stunned me by asking, no more like demanding, that I do everything only I can do to save you. She was a lovely woman, your mother. I don't know if you would remember this but you also a friend that would-"Edward cut him off.

"I remembered her today. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I remembered that she was one of the most important people in my life. I loved her. Alice had a vision that Aro and company were going to come and invite a witch to come stay with us. The witch was her. I am worried about this. The last thing I remembered about her was that I was going to ask her to marry me. I really loved her. I'm just worried about what will happen."

"Do not worry, son. You will be fine. I remember that she was very fond of you. She told me of all the things you used to do together. You might not remember, but she certainly might. If your worried that she won't recognize you, don't. You are a very fine young, or old technically, man. She will remember you because your mind didn't change. Only your appearance."

"Thanks Carlisle. I appreciate it."

I heard footsteps and knew it was "Aro and company", as Edward put it, and I ran downstairs with Jasper in tow.

Sure enough, when Esme opened the door it was the three devils, smiling. Well, only Aro was smiling. If I could, I would've puked. The only person who is that happy all the time, is me. And even I can't get a smile on my face when I talk to the Volturi. Volterra was a terrible place to be and I can't see why they always smile. I think that Aro smiles to hide the pain. The pain he feels over having no life or love. The pain that no one likes him. _No one loves you, you evil doe, _I thought. _go back to the hell hole you came from. And take your brothers, too. _I heard a laugh and turned to see Edward smiling at me. I guess Esme had called them down to greet the guests. Emmett was holding Rosalie's waist as he walked in and saw the horrid people that were now poisoning our loving home. I heard another laugh and, sure enough, saw Edward laughing at my mean thoughts towards the three evil men in front of me.

"Hello, old friend," Aro began. "It's a delight seeing you again. How have you and your lovely family been doing?"

"Very well," Carlisle politely answered. "To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Well, we were just wondering if maybe you would be up to the challenge of taking in another child. A witch."

"Let me confer with my family for a moment and I'll give you your answer." We walked into our family room and put our heads together. Edward was the first to speak.

"I think we should take her in," of course Edward would say yes. "What if this is the last place she has to go? We can't just leave her."

"Good point, son," Carlisle agreed. They were so played out. They were only so quick to say yes because of the conversation in Carlisle office. "What do you think, dear?"

"Well," Esme began. "Of course I say yes. What about you Rose."

"I guess," Rosalie piped up. "It could be fun. What about you, sweetie?"

"I say yeah," Emmett boomed. "Hell yeah. She could help me beat up Eddie and Jazzy. She could bewitch Eddie and not let him cheat with his mystical power and stuff." Edward bit his lip and looked to the ground. "What about you, Jazz?"

"I'm fine with it," Jasper added. "How about you, Honey?" Jasper looked at me, smiling, and winked, knowing that I would say yes because Edward was looking forward to his best friend coming back.

"Yes," I said and looked at Edward. "She might be my new _best friend." _I winked at him and he narrowed his eyes and smiled, figuring out by my thoughts that I knew about him and my new sister.

"Well in that case," Carlisle said, walking over to Aro. "We will be happy to take her in."

"Wonderful," Aro said with a sigh of relief. "Her name is Alexandra. And she is outside waiting with her bags. Be warned, she is a monster. Says she has been for 91 years. I can't read her thoughts so I don't know why she became all depressed. She's a real loner. Let me go get her."

**EPOV**

Aro walked out of the room and I was starting to get a little nervous. What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she doesn't remember me? I had so much anxiety that I must have been killing Jasper. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. Then just as I was calm and relaxed about the whole thing, a wave of anger and frustration came over me and I started growling at Jasper. He chuckled and gave me calmness again.

I took a deep breath and held it waiting for her to walk in. I heard yelling and Aro was on the receiving end. I laughed and then I saw her and Oh. My. God…..


	3. Authors Note Will Be Replaced

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. The REALLY long wait. I was going through some busy times and then I lost track of what was happening so I just kind of gave up. But now I am going to start this story again.

I reviewed the last couple of chapters and I thought they were sucky. So, I am sorry to those who read this that will be bothered by reading the same events again but they will be well written and not sucky. I hope.

One again, I want to extend my sincerest apologies to the few that read this story. I appreciate the views and I hope you stick with me. Bye!


End file.
